To The Moon And Back
by Rebellious Rogue
Summary: Oneshot song fic. BBRae. Raven doesn’t want to admit her feelings that she likes Beast Boy but when she’s confront with them, what will she do?


A/N: I seem to have time for one-shot song fics so here is one for a new genre of writing and maybe if you like it, maybe I'll write another story that's longer. Hope you enjoy!

Originally Published: 2/08/07 (Originally Published under Descendant of Doom)

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans and I don't own the song it belongs to Savage Garden.

**To The Moon and Back**

Raven sat quietly on the couch with a book on her lap reading silently. For once, it was quiet in the Tower, almost too quiet. She looked up glancing around the room, trying to remember where everyone was. She knew Starfire had convinced Robin to take her shopping and somehow Cyborg went along to go to a computer store and to find a few more video games. She paused; she couldn't remember where Beast Boy was. She searched the Tower finding his energy on the roof. She shook her head trying not to think about him.

Raven stared down at her book but her mind was already on him and there was no way it was going back. She sighed, placing the book beside her. It was time to think. She knew she couldn't be with anyone but why she was even thinking about _him_ like that she would never know. He was annoying and his jokes weren't even very funny. Yet for some reason when she thought about him, it hurt but why?

_She's taking her time making up the reasons_

_To justify all the hurt inside_

Raven looked up as Starfire, Robin and Cyborg came in. They were chatting excitedly especially Starfire who was holding several shopping bags and Robin was carrying even more of her shopping bags. Raven shook her head at the scene before the rest finally noticed her sitting there. They looked at her for a moment and in that moment some emotion flitted through their eyes before a smile were placed on their face.

"Friend Raven, do you wish to see what purchases I made at the mall of shopping?" Starfire asked cheerfully. Raven shook her head, standing up slowly and heading towards her bedroom. Lately, she had seen that same emotion go past their face before they smiled as nothing was going on in their mind.

_Guess she knows from the smile_

_And the look in their eyes_

_Everyone's got a theory about the bitter one_

She knew they were wondering what was going on with her lately. They were learning what she had told them, she was dangerous but they hadn't believed her. She shouldn't have joined the team, knowing being near them would be hard. Every day she had to reinforce her veil on her emotions so she wouldn't hurt them. Plus now they knew more about her. She sighed as she walked into her dark room.

_They're saying Mama never loved her much_

_And daddy never keeps in touch_

_That's why she shies away from human affection_

Raven knew she had told them that her powers were affected by her emotions. That's why she didn't show any emotions and now she was pushing the hardest emotion she possible could down and away for good.

_But somewhere in a private place_

_She packs her bags for outer space_

_And now she's waiting for the right kind of pilot to come_

She sat down on her bed before flopping back to stare up at the ceiling. She could feel her own emotions swirling around underneath the surface but she carefully placed her veil in place holding them back. She just wanted to think or perhaps allow herself to daydream for just a moment.

Raven sighed, closing her eyes. She allowed herself a moment to think what would happen if she could just simply let herself feel. She could love someone and they could take her away from the Tower. She could be happy with someone.

_And she'll say to him_

_She's saying_

_I would fly you to the moon and back, If you'll be_

_If you'll be my baby_

_Got a ticket to a world where we belong_

_So would you be my baby?_

Then reality seemed to set in like always. She couldn't be with someone for fear of destroying them with her powers. Her emotions of loving them would kill them before she could even be with them. So there was only one thing she could do and that was to be alone. Raven sat up and walked out of her room. She needed fresh air maybe that would make her think clearer.

Raven walked by Robin who nodded to her for a moment before rushing down the hall like he had something important to do. She shook her head. She glanced over her shoulder, wondering if the Teen Titans really needed her.

_She can't remember a time when she felt needed_

_If love was red then she was colour blind_

_All her friends have been tried for treason_

_And crimes that were never defined_

She stopped at the bottom of the stairs that led up to the roof. A thought struck her suddenly, what if love didn't exist? What if love was just a human emotion that was supposed to make people think there was a reason to live? What if love was just something that was in the mind and like she thought didn't exist?

_She's saying love is like a barren place_

_And reaching out for human faith _

_Is like a journey I just don't have a map for_

Raven gave a morbid chuckle before climbing the stairs to the roof. For a moment, she was shocked to see a figure sitting with their feet dangling over the edge when she remembered looking for Beast Boy's energy earlier and finding it here. She had been so absorbed in her own thoughts that she had forgotten he was there.

_So baby's gonna take a dive_

_Push shift to overdrive_

_Send a signal that she's hanging all her hopes on the stars_

_What a pleasant dream_

Beast Boy looked up and gave her a small smile. The silence stretched between them and Raven noticed that for once it wasn't uncomfortable to be in his presence. Raven slowly made her way over to him, unsure if she should be near him. Beast Boy grinned up at her.

"So you are actually going to sit down with me?" Beast Boy asked a little shocked. She nodded slowly as she sat down beside him. The breeze drifted past her making her inhale the scent that was uniquely Beast Boy and she almost sighed before stopping herself.

_Just saying_

_I would fly you to the moon and back, if you'll be_

_If you'll be my baby_

_Got a ticket to a world where we belong_

_So would you be my baby?_

Raven looked out over the water and leaned back on her hands. She waited a moment believing he was going to say something or tell a joke but it never came. The time stretched on and she sighed, turning to him.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked softly. He turned surprised emerald eyes towards her. He stared at her for a moment before a genuine smile graced his lips.

"Well, that's an interesting question." He said before turning back to the water. Raven waited, as the silence lengthened she believed he wasn't going to answer her. "I was thinking about what it would be like to be loved in return by someone. Love that is one-sided, well it's hopeless I guess you could say. Of course, if it weren't for hope then I think the heart would break. So love and hope are perhaps then intertwined even if it's one-sided." She blinked at him a few times almost not believing that Beast Boy would think like that. He was the one who was cracking jokes and being happy; he wasn't supposed to think about things like that.

"It's almost like you're saying you're in love with someone but you believe it to be one-sided." Raven stated softly. Beast Boy sighed and turned towards him.

"And if I am?" Beast Boy asked, raising an eyebrow in question. She shrugged; she wasn't like Cyborg or Starfire wanting to press for information but she knew she had to say something to at least make him feel better.

"Well you never know it's one-sided until you ask right? What's it going to hurt?" She said as if her mind wasn't exactly attached to her mouth. He smiled at her.

"Raven?" He said, causing her to look at him. Amethyst met emerald and Raven felt a spark inside her that she quickly pushed down.

"Yes Beast Boy?" she replied. He inhaled deeply as if he was gathering his courage to say something to her.

"Is there any chance…that…maybe…you like…me more than a friend?" He whispered.

_Hold on_

_Hold on_

Raven's breathe caught in her throat. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't feel emotions, she couldn't do it. She couldn't love someone without hurting them. She didn't want to hurt Beast Boy just because she loved him. Yet another part of her wanted to scream it out loud. As the silence lengthened, Beast Boy started to believe that her silence was rejection and he slowly curled up within himself.

_Mamma never loved her much_

_And daddy never keeps in touch_

_That's why she shies away from human affection_

She looked at him sadly as she pulled her knees to her chest. She wanted to reach out to him but her emotions were growing stronger. Black energy engulfed a scarp piece of metal nearby and it went flying off of the Tower into the ocean. Beast Boy looked shocked, turning to her. She sighed as stared at him a slight calm taking over.

_But somewhere in a private place_

_She packs her bags for outer space_

_And now she's waiting for the right pilot to come_

_And she'll say to him_

Raven took a deep breath, trying to calm down her emotions enough to speak. Beast Boy waited patiently for the energy in the air to disperse. She would have to thank him for that later. She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again to take him in.

"I can't. I don't want to hurt you with my powers if I'm with you." She whispered. He looked down trying to take in what she said before a smile graced his features.

"But does that mean that you like me too?" Beast Boy asked. Raven nodded, hiding a blush by turning away. He smiled again before reaching up and pushing her hood off. "I know you think you can't but you are always reaching for me to calm your emotions doesn't that mean maybe just maybe I'm the answer to controlling your powers?" He looked at her hopefully.

_Just saying_

_I would fly you to the moon and back, if you'll be_

_If you'll be my baby_

_Got a ticket to a world where we belong_

_So would you be my baby?_

Raven smiled suddenly at him. What if he was right, what if he was the answer to controlling her powers? She watched in fascination as he lifted his hand, running his fingers through her purple locks. He blushed at her staring.

"So what do you say Rae?" Beast Boy asked as he watched her face. She leaned over pressing her lips to his. She felt her emotions grow and suddenly they slipped away under her complete control. Beast Boy immediately responded to her by wrapping his arms around her. Finally she pulled away and looked at him.

"Does that answer your question?" she replied just a breath away from his lips. He smiled, giving her a small kiss on the lips.

"Say it please?" he whispered against her lips. She smiled at him softly.

_I would fly you to the moon and back, if you'll be_

_If you'll be my baby_

_Got a ticket to a world where we belong_

_So would you be my baby?_

"I love you, Beast Boy." Raven said as she leaned her forehead against his. He smiled, kissing her.

"I love you too, Rae. Love you too." Beast Boy stated. Someone sighed behind them and they turned to see they had an audience.

"Finally!" Cyborg said happily. "Took you two long enough to get together. Now let's see how long it will take for the other two?" Beast Boy laughed as he stood while Robin blushed along with a confused Starfire. He offered his hand to her and she took it. Their fingers intertwined as they walked over to their friends. Raven gave her own little smile at her friends before turning to Beast Boy.

"At least we are where we belong." She said. He nodded before giving her another kiss. '_If only she knew I would fly her to the moon and back just to be with her.'_ He thought as they turned to stare at the ocean once more together.

**The End**

Well I hope you liked it. Please Review.


End file.
